Bleeding Heart
by kodiaqkitten
Summary: Abandoning her hope for a relationship with Inuyasha, Kagome returns to her own world.Eventually, she is confronted with her past. Worse yet, Hojo may feel the rage of the jilted half demon. Finished! Check out Storm of Emotions as the adventure continues
1. Chapter 1

**Bleeding Hearts**

**Kodiaq Kitten **

Chapter 1

Thoroughly exhausted from her ordeal with Kikyo, Kagome rested by the water pool deep in the forest. When healing Kikyo's mortal wounds inflicted by Naraku, Kagome had connected with Kikyo's life force. Thus, Kagome was hit with a flood of memories possessed within Kikyo's soul. The images of Kikyo and Inuyasha's love for each other, their adventures, and Naraku's deception was currently too much for Kagome to bear. She huddle deeper into her knees and tried to block the images from her mind.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was cursing himself for being tricked by Kikyo's paper doll. Was it Kikyo who resurrected her image through the doll, or was it another hanous plot of Naraku's? He raced towards where he had separated from Kagome and the others.

"Well, the barrier seems to be weakening. I should have it down in another minute or so." Miroku said to Sango. He was secretly hoping to himself that nothing bad had happened to Kagome after she raced through the barrier after Kikyo's two young assistants.

"_Inuyasha would kill me if something happened to her_" he thought as he put the final sutra on the barrier.

Sango paced back and forth in front of the barrier. She gazed searchingly into the mist on the other side hoping to catch a glimpse of the whereabouts of Kagome. Shippo and Kirara were worried as well. Kagome had been gone such a long time.

"Where is that Inuyasha? If he were here he could cut through the barrier with the Tetsigua." Shippo muttered angrily. "If he wasn't such a two timer, maybe Kagome wouldn't have ran through the barrier. He's so stupid!" Just then, Shippo felt a hard knock to his head.

"Who you calling stupid Shippo?"

"Inuyasha!!! Your Back.."

"Where's Kagome Shippo?"

Miroku finished with the sutra and the prayer and turned to Inuyasha. "We were approached by Kikyo's Shikigami. They told Kagome that Kikyo was waiting for her beside a waterfall deep in the forest. We were to follow them and they would take us too her. Kagome was slightly ahead of us when we ran into this barrier. It seems Kikyo erected it and only Kagome, because of her spiritual powers, was able to proceed. She did not hear us call her back."

"_Damn_!" Thought Inuyasha. "_This was a trick. You better be __okay__ when I find you Kagome. Nothing bad better have happened to you."_

"Kirara lets go" shouted Sango as the group headed on into the forest in search of Kagome.

Kagome raised her head from her knees and stared into the mist of the small waterfall. "I_'m so stupid. All this time I have been infatuated with Inuyasha and I never __figured__ it out. It's been so obvious all along. Inuyasha doesn't actually like me, he is in love with Kikyo and it's her he sees when he looks at me. The first time he tried to kiss me, I barely knew him. He was __remembering__ Kikyo and was picturing her where I sat." _

The wind whispered through trees above and the stars sparkled through the limbs. Fireflies were dancing around the pool. "_It really would have been a beautiful night if all this wouldn't have happened._" She thought.

Inuyasha raced on ahead of the others sniffing the air for Kagome's scent. Catching it, he headed in her direction. He came to the edge of a small cliff and looking over he saw Kagome resting by a small water pool. Fireflies danced around her giving her skin a slight glow. "_She's alright_." He smiled to himself with relief.

"Any sign of her?" questioned Miroku.

"Yeah, she's up ahead!" answered Inuyasha. With that he headed down a near embankment to be reunited with his dear Kagome.

When he reached the bottom he caught the faint scent of Kikyo. "_Oh right_," thought Inuyasha. "_Kikyo lured Kagome hear for her help. She must have been seriously wounded after her last fight with __Naraku.__ I thought he had killed her. She managed to escape though and has been waiting for Kagome to be close enough to summon. I wonder if Kagome managed to heal her?"_

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as she looked up from the falls. '_He came back for me. He didn't leave me __after all.'_

"Kagome, Is Kikyo...Is she alive?'' he asked quietly.

_'That's it? That's what he was so worried about? I guess I really was __naive.__ He does only care about her.' _With her thoughts racing, the flood of Kikyo's memories she had managed to finally block out came rushing back into Kagome's mind.

"Yes." She spoke quietly, looking towards the ground, her face hidden. '_I can't look at him. If I do, I don't know what will happen. '_

"Kagome" Inuyasha looked at her and new something was not right. '_Why won't she look at me? Why is she acting so strange?'_

She heard him call for her again. She was far to emotional at the moment. Images of Kikyo and Inuyasha embracing kept flashing in front of her eyes. She turned and glared at him with tears staining her cheeks.

Inuyasha took a step back and looked at her in confusion, not knowing what to say or do.

" It's your fault Inuyasha. It's all your fault. I hate you. I hate you Inuyasha." She flung the words at him and broke down.

Inuyasha just stood there staring at her in utter confusion. '_My fault? She hates me? Hates?' _Her words rang in his ears and stung his heart. He sat down and was simply overcome. He didn't know what he had down that would bring about such words. Kagome had never been cruel or uncaring. Why all of a sudden had she changed and yelled at him in such a matter? He was stunned.

Miroku and Sango stood in silence and watched the two by the pool. They decided to make camp to give the two some space.

Later, Inuyasha lay by the fire irritating tapping his finger. Sango approached and sat by him. "You know, Kagome looks really upset and lonely."

Inuyasha looked towards Kagome who was still sitting by the pond staring into the falls. 

"Yeah, so" he answered grumpily.

"Don't you think maybe you should go apologize and try to make her feel better. I've never seen Kagome look so rejected. I'm worried about her."

"Apologize for what. I haven't done anything wrong. She should apologize to me for biting my head off."

Sango just shook her head and went to sit back by Miroku. Inuyasha remained angrily tapping his finger. Sango was about to look away when she caught Inuyasha send a glance of longing towards Kagome. '_Ah Ha! So he is worried about her. He's such a softy that tries way too hard. Come on Inuyasha. Go to Her. '_

Suddenly Kagome stood up and walked towards the group. Inuyasha was staring at her, but she did not give him a second glance as she walked right past him. Inuyasha was dumbfounded as he stared after her.

"I'm going down to bath in the hot springs which are just a little further in the forest. Will you pass me my bag Sango?" she whispered quietly.

"Ah Sure Kagome. Do you want me to come with you?" Sango asked. Not sure of what kind of a response she was going to get.

Kagome smiled a tired, weary smile for her. "Thanks, but I'll be alright Sango. I won't be to long."

With that she slung her back pack over her shoulder and headed towards the hot springs. As she walked slowly along the path she thought about what had transpired at the camp just awhile before. '_Did I really tell him I hated him? Gosh I've never yelled at someone like that before. Serves him right though. I guess he didn't care about me __after all.__ He probably followed Kikyo's scent here and not mine.' _Eventually, Kagome found herself standing in front of the hot springs. ' _I didn't come hear to bath did I. I just wanted to get away from there. Maybe I'll just keeping walking to stretch my legs. The fresh air might make me feel better.'_

Kagome knew she was lying to herself. She had no intention of returning to Inuyasha. As soon as she realized that she began to walk faster. She soon found herself running as fast as she could away from the group. She headed back towards the well, back towards her own world.

"Kagome's been gone for quite some time now, maybe I better go check on her" Sango announced to the others. She wasn't waiting for a response for them as she gathered her weapon.

"You know Inuyasha, Something must of happened between Kikyo and Kagome. I'm not sure just what, but it has sure put Kagome in a foul mood."Miroku watched Sango as she headed off in the direction of the Hot Springs. He then glanced towards Inuyasha who was still stubbornly glaring off at the falls.

"Yeah I know" Inuyasha finally relented. "I'm still trying to figure that one out... Did you see the way she looked at me Miroku?"

"I'm sure she was just emotional Inuyasha and didn't actually mean what she said to you! Kagome cares about you a great deal"

"Yeah, I guess. It still hurts though, I never thought I would ever hear her tell me that she hated me. Are women always this irrational?"

With that comment Miroku just laughed. " You have much to learn about women Inuyasha!"

Meanwhile Sango was just approaching the hot springs. Once she got there, she glanced around the pools for Kagome. There was no sign of her. Sango ran around the pools searching for Kagome's bag in case Kagome had recently got out of the springs. No bag was visible either. '_Something is very wrong here. I must go get Inuyasha.' _With that thought she hurried back to camp to tell Inuyasha that Kagome was missing.

Kagome was nearly exhausted when she final came to a stop along a well traveled road. She decided to rest beside a large boulder which offered some protection as a hiding spot. She was just nicely settling in when the wind began to pick up. '_I can feel the sacred jewel shards. Oh no, something is coming this way. '_

"Hello Kagome!"

"Kouga. I'm so glad that its you!" Kagome smiled as she looked up at her friend.

Kouga. knelt down and grasped her hands. "It has been awhile my dear Kagome, I hope all is well." He held on longer and suddenly began to look around. '_What's this, no mutt face trying to break us up?What's going on?'_

"Are you ok Kagome? Where are the others?" he asked.

"I have a favor to ask you Kouga. And I would rather not talk about the others. By the way how did you find me?" Kagome asked.

"Well I was still searching for Naraku when I caught a whiff of your scent in the air. I decided I would stop by to see how you were. What favor do you have?"

"I was wondering if you could take me back to the well near Kaede's Village. I need to get home and fast."

"Sure Kagome. I haven't been able to locate Naraku's scent for a while. Maybe a break is just what I need." Kouga. smiled as he helped Kagome onto her feet. He knelt down and she climbed onto his back. In a whirlwind instant they were off in the direction of the old well.

"What do you mean she's not there? She has to be!" Inuyasha shouted. Sango turned to watch Miroku as he quickly put out the fire and gathered the rest of their meager belongings.

_'Kagome, where have you gone. You had better be safe! Why are you so angry at me? What did Kikyo do to you? What did I do to you?'_

"Why did you have to go and make her all angry?" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha.

"Why you..." Inuyasha growled back at Shippo, his arm raised ready to thump the fox child. "Aaughh, I don't have time for this, I have to find Kagome."

With his nose in the air, the half demon raced off towards Kagome's scent.

Kouga. slowed as he approached Kaede's village.' _Something is not right with Kagome. She's usually so cheerful and talkative. She's barely said more than three words the whole trip. I bet that idiot mutt face had something to do with this. How dare he make my dear Kagome upset.' _He thought as he entered the woods that lead to the bone eaters well.

"Well here we are Kagome. A speedy trip to your passage back to your world." Kouga. stated in a proud manner. Setting her down off of his back he turned and clasped her hands once more. "How I have missed your sweet smile. I hope whatever important event that you are racing home for won't keep you long."

"Oh, its just some family matters Kouga. Nothing too stressful. I'm sure it won't take me too long." She offered up a weak smile.

"You know Kagome, I would never hurt your feelings like that dumb dog Inuyasha. If you want I could bash his head in for you." He grinned as he noticed the first surprised look on Kagome's face with this statement.

"I don't know what your talking about Kouga. Everything's fine with Inuyasha and the others." Kagome again stated with that weak smile. "Anyway, I better get going. See ya Kouga. and thanks for the lift." With that she jumped into the well and disappeared back into her own world.

_'Stupid Inuyasha. I think I'll just hang around here until that dumb dog finds his way to the well. When he gets here I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind. I've never seen Kagome look so depressed and I'm almost certain of who's to blame. '_And with those thoughts, Kouga. sat down beside the well to await the arrive of the dog demon.

Inuyasha reached the roadway where Kagome had stopped to rest. '_Kagome's scent is strong here. What's this??? I smell the stench of a wolf. Kouga.!!!! That Skinny wolf better not be up to anything. At least I know that she has some form of protection. If that wolf lays one hand on her...'_

Following the scent of the priestess and the wolf demon, Inuyasha finds himself heading back in the direction of the well near Kaede's village.

Kagome unpacked her bag on her bed. First taking out the text books that she so often took with her.' _I don't know why I bother taking these books with me. It's not like I ever really get a chance to use them. And they are so heavy to pack. Oh well, I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore.' _She continued unpacking and came across the small digital camera she had recently began carrying with her. Casually flipping through the photos she smiled sadly to herself.' _Inuyasha, you fool. I wonder if he will even bother to come after me? If he doesn't I guess it was foolish for me to seal the well temporarily. I'm glad __Kaede__ has been helping me with my spiritual powers. Oh how I am going to miss her and the others. '_She came across a group photo of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. Tears pooled in her soft brown eyes as she set the camera on her desk.' _No use in getting all teary eyed. I need to get some rest before school starts on Monday. A long hot bath will help and then off to bed with me. '_

Inuyasha slowed his pace as he came close to the well. It was dark now and the rest of the group and stayed at Kaede's village. A figure was resting at the foot of the well. Hope swelled inside of Inuyasha's chest.

"Ka...go...me?" he said.

"Haaa. You wish mutt face." A familiar voice replied.

"Kouga.!! Where's Kagome you scrawny wolf. I caught the scent of your stench way back at the road." Inuyasha growled.

"She's gone back to her world. She was pretty upset when I found her along the road. Good thing she was unharmed mutt face. What were you thinking letting her run off by herself. She could have been seriously hurt. If you can't seem to get it right I think I'll have to step in and protect Kagome myself." Kouga. boasted to the now seriously angered half-demon.

"Why you..." Inuyasha fumed.

Kouga. chuckled to himself..._Fool, you are so predictable. "_So mutt face, what did you do this time." he remarked casually as he leaned against the walls of the well.

"What? I...I..." Inuyasha stuttered. '_Why is he acting like this.? He should be tearing a strip off me right now. I don't get it. '_

"Look idiot. I have been sitting here for quite a while thinking about this whole situation. I have come to the conclusion that although I love Kagome very much, it is quite clear who she favors." Kouga. grinned at the now stunned half-demon. "But just because she doesn't return my feelings does not mean that I am going to stand idly by while some idiot tramples all over her heart. So what ever cruel thing you did to make her look so depressed and rejected, you had better hurry up an fix. Or I promise you mutt face, that I will break every bone in your stinken body. You got that dog boy???" His eyes flashed with rage, daring the dog before him to call his bluff.

"Ah...yeah... I guess. Wait a minute...Who the hell do you think you are?" Inuyasha, visible embarrassed and now fuming, screamed.

"Whatever dog boy, just make her happy. Don't ever make her cry again. You got that."Kouga. replied. He turned with a quick look of disapproval before disappearing in a whirlwind of dust.

Inuyasha simply grunted and jumped into the well. He hit the bottom with a thud.' _Somethings__ not right. There was no blue light. I don't smell all those __strange__ smells like I normally do when I reach Kagome's world. '_Jumping out of the well, Inuyasha was stunned to still see the forest of his world surrounding him all around him. '_Kagome, please don't do this. Don't lock me out, not now.'_

The early morning sun rose quietly above the horizon, coating the land with a warm soft glow. Kagome stirred in her bed as her alarm clock sounded off. It signaled the start of a new day, and perhaps a new beginning for the young girl.

Kagome opened her eyes and let out a huge yawn as she struggled to emerge from the covers. Sitting up and stretching she glanced out the window to watch the early morning rays greet her.

"_Well, I guess I had best just stop moping and get ready for school. It might be nice to get back into a normal girls routine. This past year and a half has been nuts. I barely passed last year and this year has been shaping up much the same. Hitting the books full time will definitely help my grades._" she thought to herself yawning again. With her thoughts focused on a new beginning, Kagome struck a determined look and clapped her hands in front of her.

"Alright...Lets do this." She spoke to herself. Leaving it on that note she headed off in the direction of the bathroom to get ready for school.

Inuyasha had spent the whole night trying to break through the well. He had repeatedly jumped in and out, dug a hole, beat the walls, all in desperation and all for nothing. Nothing he had tried had allowed him entrance to her world. He had then spent the morning perched in his favorite tree pondering the matter.

"_Why would she seal the well? Why lock me out? Something pretty bad must have happened at the falls...but she looked unharmed? Kikyo obviously didn't try and kill her like she had the time before. What exactly did happen then? It just __doesn't__ make __any sense.__ maybe Kaede will know."_ He bounded down from his sanctuary in search of the old priestess and her words of wisdom.

Kagome sighed as she approached the front gates of her school. She knew that once her friends tracked her down she would have to tell them something related to why she was back. She knew that they would be glad to have her back full time again. She kept glancing around awaiting the three girls squeals. She wasn't kept waiting long, as she climbed the steps that entered the school the first squeal sounded.

"Kagome..is that really you.? Are you back for awhile? Are you feeling better?" Yuka shouted to her as she ran across the courtyard towards Kagome. Eri and Ayumi were close behind.

"Kagome, do you think it is wise to be back at school so soon. I mean, are you really feeling better from you last hemophiliac attack? What happens is you get hit or something. You could hemorrhage and that would be the end for you!" Ayumi asked her friend, all the while looking deeply concerned.

"What???!!!!" Kagome shouted. She looked defeated and just shook her head. " Listen you guys, my grandfather must be losing his senses. He never knows what I have and just makes up strange illnesses. I really have been battling multiple bouts of a illness something like Mono. It makes me really tired and nauseas, that's all. The doctor has put me on a new prescription and it seems to be working well. Don't worry, I'm feeling fine. Hopefully everything will be back to normal again very soon." Kagome offered a huge smile before continuing towards the classroom. "_I hope they buy that excuse. It will be easier to keep than all those insane illnesses grandpa keeps telling everyone. Besides now that I'm not going back to Inuyasha's world, I won't be needing any excuses as to why I'm not at school." _she thought to herself.

"Did you see that smile Eri?" Yuki asked her friend. "She is sooo putting on a front about something. I bet you it's that two-timing bad ass boyfriend of hers. He's probably been being a real jerk again."

"Mmmhmm. Do you think we should ask her about it?" Eri replied.

Ayumi jumped in defending her dear friend Kagome. "Now you guys, lets just wait until after school. We don't want poor Kagome stressing out all day now do we?"

The three nodded in agreement and followed their depressed friend into their first class.

"Mmmmmm I see Inuyasha. You mean to tell me that ye found Lady Kagome at the falls and sister Kikyo was gone." Kaede questioned Inuyasha as she tended to her herb garden.

"Yeah, Kagome looked so depressed and out of it. I don't understand. If she saved Kikyo I would have thought she had been happy?" Inuyasha sat cross legged on the ground beside the old priestess, a puzzled look upon his face.

"And ye say that the Bone Eaters well has been sealed to ye? Interesting." Kaede continued as she pulled a weed from around a small herb that was struggling to live.

"Feh, interesting! This is a big problem Kaede, not a fun little story for you." Inuyasha spoke in defense.

"Now Now Inuyasha. I believe that perhaps young Kagome had to make a spiritual connection with sister Kikyo in order to close the wound left by Naraku. Such a task would have required her utmost concentration and above all a pure heart. Me thinks that her connection with Kikyo during the healing, bonded the two souls once more. If this had occurred Kagome would have been able to see into the heart of sister Kikyo." Kaede paused as she stood up to move to the next row of herbs. Upon settling herself to begin weeding the next section she continued. "It is possible Inuyasha, that Kagome witnessed you past history with my sister."

"What, you mean Kagome saw Kikyo and I?" Inuyasha now looked a little desperate and embarrassed. Sweat began to collect on his brow as he thought about what Kagome could have seen. He tried to remember ever detail from some fifty years before. "Kagome saw us together... I mean Kikyo and I...I mean...What exactly did she see?"

"It is possible Inuyasha that young Kagome is upset about the visions Kikyo's heart revealed." Kaede paused again to watch the young demon before her. He was looking very nervous and she could tell he was trying to determine if there would have been any really disturbing moments in his past for Kagome to witness. Kaede smiled as she thought about how the young demon had changed, but her smile faded as she thought of the young girl who had changed the demon. The young girl who must have had her heart broken witnessing the visions of Kikyo and Inuyasha's former life together. It hadn't helped matters that her sister had seen it as a mission to keep the two young lovers apart. Kikyo yearned to return to the way things had been, but what she yearned for could never happen. She wished that her sister could return to the world of the dead and finally rest in peace. She turned her thoughts back to the matter at hand.

"As for the well Inuyasha, I suspect young Kagome has sealed the well to keep some distance between the two of ye. I have spent the last year teaching Kagome about her spiritual powers whenever ye be staying at the village. I taught her the power of seals, but as far as I know, Kagome has only been able to master temporary seals. She has not been able to master even half of her spiritual powers as of yet, so ye may still be able to reach her world Inuyasha." Kaede turned her full attention to the half demon he sat beside her. Doing so, she was able to watch the look of sadness leave his face to be replaced by a look of hopefulness and determination.

Kagome, Ayumi, Yuki, and Eri made their way to their favorite hang out spot after their final class of the day. After ordering a hefty tray of single cheeseburgers and some very thick milkshakes, the group settled in a corner booth looking out onto the busy street.

"So Kagome, what did your two-timing boyfriend do this time?" Yuki blurted out shortly after they all had settled into the booth. She was no longer able to contain her curiosity.

"Ya Kagome, what has that bad ass done this time?" Eri chirped in to aid with Yuki's interrogation.

Ayumi watched worriedly as Kagome just sat their, head down, slurping her milkshake.

Kagome finally spoke, although she never raised her head and her face was covered by the shadow of her hair. Her voice wavered as she spoke, "There is no more bad ass boyfriend. I broke up with him. I never want to see him again. He can have that other girl.. See if I care." A single tear trailed down her cheek to fall delicately on the unwrapped cheeseburger in front of her.

"Kagome." Ayumi said quietly, ignoring the shocked look on Yuki and Eri's face. She gave the two a dirty look as she scooted over beside Kagome to wrap her friend in a comforting embrace. "It's gonna be okay Kagome, well help you get through this. Won't we girls." she announced looking again at the overly inquisitive pair across the table.

Yuki and Eri now looked deeply concerned for their dear friend. "We're sorry Kagome, we thought it was just another minor fight. We would have never been so pushy if we had known. Ayumi's right though Kagome, we'll help you through this no matter what!" Yuki was determined to make it up to Kagome and help her through this trying time.

"Thanks you guys. Do you mind if I just go home. I think I need some rest. How bout we do this another day?" Kagome asked.

"Sure Kags. We'll walk you home."

The group departed in silence and headed towards the shrine high on the hill.

Kagome lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Buyo snuggled in closely to her hip and with one yawn fell into a nice slumber. Petting the fat feline, she let her mind wander back to the incident at the waterfall.

"_Had Kikyo and Inuyasha's love been as strong as the images I had seen? No doubt idiot! Of course they were deeply in love. I saw how they embraced long ago, I saw how they looked at each other, and worse yet I felt Kikyo's feelings as if it was me Inuyasha embraced so long ago. All the memories in Kikyo's heart were for some reason transferred to me as I concentrated on healing the gap in her chest." _She thought to herself as she absentmindedly stroked the purring cat at her side. "_I've been so foolish for so long thinking that Inuyasha could move on and love me. How could he ever love me. Never would he be able to with Kikyo around. I've been so stupid."_

She rolled onto her side and embraced her pillow. Buyo was pushed from the bed by the sudden movement, and being half asleep the poor feline was unable to land on his feet, rather only managing an ungraceful headstand.

Tears pooled in her eyes and slowly trailed down her face, creating a wet spot on the pillow she hugged so dearly. "_I must have been such a burden to him all this time. A constant reminder of the love he lost. How very selfish I have been. If I had clued in sooner I could have spared him such suffering. And to believe that I had the nerve to accuse him __every time__ he went to her. How horrible of me. Inuyasha has never cared for me on bit. He just needed me to find the shards. I guess it was my duty though, since I managed to break the jewel. Maybe with me gone, Kikyo and Inuyasha can reunite and they will finish the job together." _

" _Oh Inuyasha, I'm such a fool. If only I hadn't fallen in love with you...things might have been different. I can't blame Kikyo for the situation, especially not now that I have seen what their past was like. No wonder she wants to take Inuyasha to hell with her. I may not like it, or want it, but she has more right to Inuyasha then I ever will. I just hope that I can forget Inuyasha." _Kagome's pillow was a wet mess by now and the girls eyes were circled red from the rush of tears that flowed from them.

"_Forget Inuyasha? I don't ...want to... forget him...I.. can't... forget... him._" Kagome shut her tear filled eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

"So how will I know when the seal is weakening ya old hag?" Inuyasha was getting impatient knowing that there was a way to reach Kagome and he still didn't know how.

"Inuyasha, ye must be patient. Kagome herself probably has no idea on how long the seal will hold. I have no way of knowing myself really. Your only option is to keep trying the well every so often." Kaede spoke as she stirred the pot of stew that hung over the fire in her small hut.

"You should just go keep trying Inuyasha. Kagome has to come to us." A teary eyed shippo begged his friend.

"I'm going to get her back Shippo. Don't worry, I promise you she'll be back." Inuyasha offered a kind worried to the little kitsun. He himself was not so reassured at his bold declaration. Without any more words, he turned to leave the small hut.

"I'm going with you." the determined fox demon stated as he hurried towards the door.

"Alright Shippo, lets go."

Shippo remained staring into the well all through the night and the entire next day. It was getting close to dusk when he saw Inuyasha returning. The dog demon looked to have some fish draped over his shoulder and a bundle of wood under one arm.

"Hey Shippo, why don't you start a fire and cook up these fish. Kagome would have my hide if I let you starve while she was away." Inuyasha flung the fish to the ground and dropped the wood beside the pairs make shift fire place. "Any sign of change from the well?"

"No, but I have kept my eye on it all the time you were gone." Shippo looked proudly at Inuyasha before using his foxfire to start the fire for their evening meal.

"Thanks Shippo."


	2. Chapter 2

An uneventful week passed for Kagome. She had been kept busy catching up on school work and friendly gossip. She had been surprised to learn that the school was holding the fall dance on the fast approaching Saturday. Yuki and Eri had been quick to find her a date so she could attend. Ayumi and her had spent the former afternoon shopping for a new dress since Kagome had found that she had grown a little taller and filled out a little more in certain areas since she had been to a dance last. Come to think of it, it had been before her encounter with Inuyasha and the others since she had had the chance to attend such a function.

Ayumi had let out such a gasp when Kagome had stepped out of that dressing room, that Kagome thought perhaps a demon was attacking. She had know idea that it was her transformation that had fostered such a reaction.

"Your beautiful Kagome! That is definitely the dress." Ayumi had gushed with glee.

Kagome smiled to herself once again remembering her friends reaction. She stopped before the long flights of stairs that rose to her home. "_Another week done. Thank god today is Friday. I'm glad I have tomorrow to rest from school. The dance tomorrow night should be fun. I wonder what my night will be like. I guess it was nice for __Hojo__ to agree to Yuki and Eri's constant bantering and be my date. I couldn't bear to go alone. __At least__ I know Hojo. God only knows what it would have been like if those two would have set up a bind date."_

She finally reached her doorstep and smiled at the feeling of security and comfort that instantly flooded over her. She thought of how nice it had been to actually come home every night to her mother and grandfather, as well as little brother Souta. Home cooked meals, running water, and a nice cozy bed to sleep in. It's funny how you take the simple things for granted until you go without for some time.

She paused for one more moment before opening the door.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Gosh, Inuyasha, it's been a whole week. Kagome must be really mad at you." Shippo had barely got the sentence out when he was hit on the head with a large fist.

"Shut up Shippo." Inuyasha growled. The week had taken its toll on the half demon who was now very easily provoked. He spent most of the week trying desperately to break through the seal. He had even used the Tetsiaga, but had only managed to blow apart the wooden structure surrounding the well.

"Ouch! What did you do that for? If Kagome was here she would have sat you into next month." Shippo responded a little teary eyed and ran over to a nearby log to pout.

"_If Kagome was back, I probably wouldn't have minded being sat. I would just be happy that she was back with me. God, Kagome, Why haven't you forgiven me yet? Why are you still so mad? I'd give anything just to have you back with us._" He sat cross legged, resting his back against a tree, staring into the flames of their meager cooking fire. He glanced again towards the well. The shattered wood around it reminded him of his shattered heart. "_I promise you this Kagome, when I finally find you, you will know what you mean to me and I'll never let you leave me again_." He finally grinned at his next thought. "_Not even if it means chaining you to a tree. Not even if it means bonding you to me by making you my mate_."

Inuyasha frowned at that last thought, "_She would never willingly be my mate. Who could possibly love a half demon? She may think of my only as a friend, but to me she is so much more. I don't care if she doesn't love me. I don't care if I'm selfish. She will be mine the next time we meet."_ He now glared into the fire lost in his thoughts.

Kagome was restless that night, unable to fall asleep she sat staring out at the moon shining through her bedroom window. The pale moonlight was relaxing to her. She had gotten used to its relaxing tendencies after sleeping under it for so long. Her eyes shifted to the bottle on her desk. The sacred jewels twinkled in the light that was cast softly through her window.

"_The shards, I completely forgot! I guess I should return them to the feudal era. I don't want to bump into Inuyasha though. He's probably furious now, after all, I could only imagine if he tried to come through the well. Oh, what do I do now? I guess if I kept them here, Naraku could never make the __Shikon__ jewel whole. On second thought, I guess he could just wait 500 yrs and attack me in my sleep. Returning them would be the best option. Then Kikyo could purify them and this whole mess would be cleaned up for good_." Kagome thought for a moment as she stared at the shards once more. "_I guess that settles it, I'll have too take them back! Tomorrow is the last day of my crazy adventure. Once the shards are returned, I'll have no reason to return and I can concentrate on returning to normal."_

A single tear escaped from her tired eyes. "_Normal Huh? I can't say that not having Inuyasha and the others around will make me feel normal. I guess to better their lives I'll have to endure some pain. It's for the best. Right, I am doing the right thing! Aren't I_?"

Morning came to the Higurashi residence without incident. Kagome had slept in until 10am since she had such a time falling to sleep the night before. She slid into a pair of faded jeans and pulled on a long sleeved shirt. Grabbing the jar, she began the short walk to the well.

Opening the door to the well, she smiled to herself when she saw what awaited her. It seemed her grandfather had been up to his usual antics, because the well was once again boarded up and sutras littered the top of it. She walked slowly towards the steps that lead down towards the well. When she reached the third step down she paused and sat upon the steps. Buyo, who was linger at the door, paddled over to join her.

"Well Buyo, it appears I have some work to do before I can even get these shards back to their rightful era! I wonder how long the seal I put on the well will last. I shouldn't have to worry about it after a month is up. By then Inuyasha and the others will have moved on and forgotten all about me." Buyo meowed and rubbed up against Kagome before jumping into her lap. "I wonder what they are doing right now. Shippo is probably harassing Inuyasha something fierce. And Miroku is probably up to his old antics and harassing poor Sango. Oh Buyo, I am going to miss them all terribly."

Kagome stood up and Buyo, surprised by the sudden movement fell off only to again land on his head. "Well, no time like the present, I had best be getting the wood off the well so I can get these shards back."

Kagome had just grabbed the hammer and was preparing to pry the first nail out of the wood, when she heard someone calling.

"Kagome...Kagome Dear! Telephone."

"Telephone huh? I guess this can wait a little longer. It's probably Ayumi wanting to know my plans for tonight and the dance." she thought as she turned to ascend the stairs before her.

"Coming mother!" she shouted as she climbed up and out of the well building.

The day was spent in a fevered excitement as Ayumi had only phoned to announce that she was coming over. The two girls had spent the day pampering themselves and preparing for the dance. The evening was finally upon them and both were busy doing their hair and makeup.

"So Kagome, your okay with going to the dance with Hojo? I tried to tell Yuki and Eri that perhaps it was too soon for them to be pushing you into something like this. I just wanted you to know that I talked to Hojo early this morning and told him a little about your situation." Ayumi paused when she saw Kagome look up at her in a surprised manner. " Oh, no Kagome don't think that. I didn't give him any details, I just told him you had been through some rough times and it was best if he kept his intentions as a caring friend at the dance! That's all. I know you've been putting on a brave face this past week, but I can tell that your still suffering."

"Oh Ayumi, thank you so much for caring! I really am doing better though. And I think it will be fun to go with the three of you and Hojo. I've only ever thought of Hojo as a friend and I was intending tonight to be in those terms. I knew Hojo would never take advantage of any situation, so the thought of going with him never worried me once. I'm just going to go and have fun tonight. It's really all I can ask for. Besides, I think it would be really good for me. When was the last time I got to get all dolled up and cut loose!" With that she jumped onto her feet and made some silly pose that sent Ayumi into a fit of laughter.

Ayumi giggled more as she watched Kagome crank up some of her favorite music and began dancing around the room singing into her hairbrush. She prayed that tonight would be a memorable experience for her troubled friend.

An hour later the two were ready for the dance and were met at the bottom of the hill by Yuki, Eri, Hojo, and three of Hojo's friends. Kagome was so excited about the night, that she hadn't noticed the faint blue glow that had began to shine through the doors of the well building.

The fire cracked noisily and danced as if possessed. A light breeze blew and encouraged the grass in the meadow to dance right along with the small camp fire. Inuyasha was still lost in his thoughts regarding a certain young priestess. His ears began to twitch slightly and he began to sense a change in the air about him. His head snapped around so he could better see the well in the center of the meadow. A small blue light, about the size of a firefly slowly rose out of the well and drifted lightly around the top. Shortly after another small blue light emerged. Inuyasha watched as more and more of these small bursts of blue energy circled the well. If the lights had been yellow he would have thought it a simple dance of fireflies around the well.

"_Could this be it_?" He thought " _Is the seal breaking_?" Without further hesitation he ran towards the well. He paused at its edge and peered into the dark depths below. Small blue orbs continued to rise from its depths. "_Well, Kagome, I hope your ready to see me_" He smiled as he jumped into the Bone Eaters well. "_Ready or not, I'm coming_!"

Traffic noise was the first thing that assaulted his senses. Then the smell he had waited for what seemed like an eternity for to catch the slightest whiff of. The sweet soft smell of vanilla bean, her own unique scent. He drew in a deep breath trying to absorb as much of that scent as possible. His smile grew. "_So I guess the seal is broken. It's about bloody ass time!_" He launched himself vertically and busted through the lid that had formally been nailed tightly on the well. " _I see that crazy old man hasn't given up on those __useless__ sutras._" he pondered as he dusted himself off. He paused when he reached the top step, suddenly overcome with self doubt. Would Kagome be happy to see him or would she again tell him that she hated him?

"Feh!" He grunted and pushed the doors open violently. He made quick his trip from the well to her bedroom. He again paused before ruffly throughing open her bedroom window.

"Kagome, what where you thinking." He grunted angrily. He was greeted only by the fragrance of her drifting strongly throughout the room. "_Why isn't she here? It's late. She should be in bed by now._"

He was still pondering her lack of presence when a sleepy eyed Sota came strolling into the room.

"Inuyasha! You came!"

Inuyasha jumped, startled by the young boy. "jeez kid, you shouldn't sneak up on people."

"You looking for Kagome?" When Inuyasha just nodded Sota continued. " She went to a school dance with her friends. She won't be back until late. You could stay here if you like."

"_A dance? What was a dance? It didn't matter, Kagome was there and that's were he needed to go to find her." _He thought to himself

Inuyasha straightened himself and walked to the window. "Her school eh? I think I'll just go find her myself. Thanks kid." Without another word he jumped from her window and raced in the direction of the strange place Kagome called her school.

Sota was left staring out an empty window. Shrugging he turned and sleepily made his way back to his own bedroom.

"You look amazing tonight Kagome!" The starry eyed boy grinned sheepishly at his statement. He stared down at his refreshment and awaited her reply.

"Oh! Thank you Hojo. Ayumi said I just had to buy this dress. I guess I trusted her judgment." Kagome smiled back. She had expected the night to go wonderfully, but so far she had yet to even dance. The group of them had found a table near the back of the room and had mainly spent the first part of the evening sitting there chatting. Hojo was behaving like the perfect gentleman and good friend he always was. The only difference was that he blushed a little more than normal.

She had also been hoping that all of the distraction would keep a certain white haired demon off of her mind. However, seeing all of the couples engaged in slow dances had only served to fuel her saddened state. She was beginning to find the evening hard to bear. The more she watched the couples on the dance floor, the more she yearned for the man who she could never have. The man who saw her as a friend and avid jewel detector.

Sighing heavily she checked the clock again above the stage. The band was just preparing to start another set after a short break. She smiled when they began to play their first song. An old classic love song, slow and delicate, meant to entice young lovers out onto the dance floor. She was surprised when the bashful Hojo cleared his throat in an attempt to gain her attention.

"Care to dance my lady?" He questioned as he sunk into a graceful bow.

"But of course kind sir." She played along with his antics giggle as he grasped her hand and planted a bold kiss on it. She rose gracefully from her chair and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor.

Above the stage high in the scaffolding, concealed by the curtains, a growl escaped from the lips of a certain demon. He had watched as another man had dared press his lips to Kagome's delicate skin. "_Why if it isn't that damn Hobo guy!_"

It had taken awhile for Inuyasha to get over the incredible loud noise that the individuals below him had been making all night. He had arrived at the school and found a suitable perch high above the five men making all the racket. It had taken awhile for him to spot Kagome, since he couldn't rely on finding her by her scent with the mass of people in the building. When he had finally spotted her, his breath had caught in his chest.

She had emerged from a crowd, like an angel from a pack of devils. Clad in a long shimmer gown she had caused every one of his senses to fire at once. He had shivered at the reaction her vision had elicited from him. The gown of pale cream silk had clung to her curves showing off just how much she had changed since she first met him. The elegant dress had barely been held up by two thin straps that wrapped around her neck. It had plunged dramatically in the back revealing the soft curve of her spine. The silk had been drawn tight around her body, than glided gracefully off her hips to pool around her ankles. Her dark hair was piled high on her head and delicate curls cascaded around her face. Those magnificent eyes, where bright and as inviting as ever. She looked like a goddess, a vision of sheer perfection.

Inuyasha had taken many minutes to recover from that first sighting of her. Throughout the night she had continued to achieve much the same response from him. He had yet been able to form any plan of how he was going to get her out of this place or what he would say when he did. He had only been able to stare in utter amazement at her. In fact he had remained in a daze until that boy had grasped her hand in his and dared place his lips to it.

He continued to growl as Hojo led Kagome onto the dance floor. He barely managed self control when Hojo gathered Kagome closely in her arms and began to sway very slowly to the rhythm of the song.

"How have you been holding up Kagome?" Hojo spoke into Kagome's ear so that she could hear him over the music.

"What do you mean Hojo? I'm just fine!" Kagome smiled back

"I know about the breakup Kagome. I'm just worried that the stress of it all may make you ill once more. I have plenty of herbal remedies that could be beneficial to you right now." He had again lowered his mouth to her ear so he wouldn't have to shout.

It was almost all Inuyasha could bear. Seeing his Kagome wrapped up in another's embrace. The Hobo idiot even had the nerve to snuggle into her neck. His hands were gripping the scaffolding so hard that the one beam was actually beginning to bend.

"You know Kagome, I know this is kinda sudden, but I was wonder something." Hojo paused as he gathered his thoughts. His blush deepened dramatically before he continued. "I was wondering if you would maybe give the two of us a chance? That is when your heart has had a chance to heal somewhat of course."

"_The two of us? I guess it's not such a crazy thought. He is a good person. I may actually be nice not having someone yelling at me all the time. Maybe dating Hojo would help me forget Inuyasha? Maybe I should focus on just moving on." _Kagome thought. She didn't answer Hojo, she just rested her head on his shoulder and watched the other couples around them move in time with the beat.

Inuyasha's fangs and claws began to lengthen as Kagome rested her head on the other mans shoulder. He tightened his grip on the metal even more when the boy wrapped his arms around her tiny waste. "I_'ve had just about enough of this Hobo guy. Who the hell does he think he is?"_

The music softly played and everyone on the dance floor was completely involved only with the other in their arms.

As the song came to an end, Kagome found herself staring into the eyes of a young man. These weren't the eyes she had just been dreaming about. They were not the colour of pure amber, nor did they hold the element of fire within their depths. Despite that, they seemed to be drawing in closer to her own. A little confused, Kagome finally realized that although she had been dreaming that it was Inuyasha holding her in his embrace, the truth of the matter was Hojo embraced her. Disappointed, she was still in a daze when those dark brown eyes seemed unusually close to hers. It was then she felt his lips upon her own.

Startled she pushed him away. In a desperate need to collect herself and her thoughts she hurried towards an exit. Hand covering the spot where Hojo's lips had met her own, she rushed into the cool night air. Suddenly overcome with the emotions she had been suppressing, she collapsed at the edge of the court yard.

"_Oh Hojo, I'm sorry. I just can't forget Inuyasha. Damn him for causing me such pain. My heart feels like it has been bleeding for the last week. I'm not sure how long until I will stop loving that damn demon, but until then, I fear there is no room for anyone else in my heart._ " Kagome's thoughts raced as tears continued to pour from her eyes.

The bass player in the band had noticed near the end of the last song, something strange was happening above him. It had sounded like all of the scaffolding above him had creaked throughout the whole song, but near the end, something had snapped. It sounded like a beam had been snapped in two. Strange, because when he had summoned enough courage to check what was above him, nothing was there.

Rage flared inside the half demon as he had watched his intended mate be kissed by another. The only thing that had stopped him from releasing his rage upon the masses, was the scent of salty tears exiting the building. Tears he had smelt many times before. The smell that often sickened his stomach and brought a feeling of dread to him. He had watched her leave, then spotted the young man following a short time later. He had decided to make a sneaky exit and cut the young man off in the court yard behind the school.

"Kagome?...Are you alright?" Hojo asked quietly as he approached the form that had half collapsed beside the cherry tree. "I'm sorry Kagome, I just kinda got caught up in the moment." He stopped about half way out in the courtyard in a patch of light that shone down from a large street lamp. He cautiously eyed the girl, unsure of how to proceed.

He was about to take another step, when a man suddenly appeared between himself and Kagome. The mans head was down and his strange white hair covered his face. Suddenly a menacing growl vibrated from deep in the strangers throat.

" Who... the hell... do you think you are?!" Fiery amber eyes pierced the dark at the stranger raised his head. "No one assaults Kagome, makes her cry, and lives to tell about it!"

Hojo's eyes widened as the stranger began to draw his weapon. The beast before him resembled more of a devil than a man. His blood ran cold with the next words the beast spoke.

Kagome was still facing towards the tree when she first heard that growl. She froze completely not even daring to breath. "_It's not possible. It couldn't be._"

Turning her head slightly she caught a glimpse of red cloth out of the corner of her eye. Steading herself, she had to urge herself to continue turning her head. Standing between herself and Hojo was the demon she thought she would never be able to stop loving. The only one who could heal her bleeding heart. She was so caught up in the sight of him that she failed at first to recognize the dangerous exchange between the two men.

Inuyasha's entire body vibrated with the need to eliminate his competition. His had shook slightly as he grasped the Tetsigua. "You will pay for what you have done to her. No one shall ever touch my mate again. Once I have finished with you she will be mine!"

Hojo began to sweat as he thought about what this stranger was saying to him. "_Does he mean to kill me? How does he know Kagome? What will he do to her?... Mate? What does that mean. This is obviously some deranged lunatic. I must protect Kagome!!!"_

The blade of the Tetsigua glistened in the glow of the lights around them. Kagome was so mesmerized by the view of her beloved that she still hadn't heard any of the words exchanged thus far. She finally came round when Hojo shouted her name.

"Kagome! Stay back! This man is deranged. I believe he means the two of us harm." Hojo shouted to his friend. He moved cautiously back as the demonic looking man approached with weapon drawn. Something in the moment caught Hojo by surprise. "_This is just like at the cultural festival. Wait a minute... long white hair...strange old fashioned clothing...It's the same guy._" With that thought, he suddenly paused. A thin smile began to emerge and he dropped his head to stare at the ground.

He spoke quietly next, directing all his words at the man before him. "Your Kagome's ex aren't you?"

Inuyasha paused looking at the strange young man who no longer displayed any fear towards him. He lowered his weapon to hear the man out.

"You know, you've stirred up a lot of trouble for poor Kagome ever since you came into her life. I'm not sure what the circumstances were a week ago, but you really hurt Kagome this time. Now you jump in here claiming that I hurt Kagome! I think you had best step down and look at your own actions, since you are so quick to judge others. She has shed more tears in this past week and I can bet that your to blame. So I suggest sir that you back off!" Hojo had some how summoned the courage to face the ex. Fully motivated he even found himself yelling at another, something he never did. But this man aggravated him something fierce. Constantly being a sore spot for him and a constant source of emotional stress for his fragile Kagome.

Kagome sat dumb stuck as she witnessed the normally quiet and timid Hojo become quite hostile towards Inuyasha. She knew too that the whole situation was because of her. Inuyasha would not back down. That was a given. She now feared for her friend who was unknowingly prompting the temper of an already angered half demon.

She couldn't believe her eyes when Hojo began to role his sleeves up. Was he actually going to try and fight Inuyasha?

"If your so macho, why don't you put down that sword and try fighting like a real man!" Hojo shouted, now on a bit of an adrenaline rush.

An eerie laugh was heard as the sword was returned to its sheath. Removing it, Inuyasha placed it on the ground beside him. Flexing his hands and clenching them tightly, all of his knuckles made a menacing popping sound. As he raised his head, a devilish smile was upon his face. "You got it Hobo. Nothin but fists you damn bastard."

Hojo took a deep breath as he prepared to launch his attack on the man in front of Kagome.

Kagome could only watch in horror. Her hand covered her mouth to silence the scream that was rising in her throat.

A slight breeze blew through the courtyard, causing some leaves to swirl in a light dance between two very hot headed individuals. In the background the dull thumping of bass could be heard from the dance still continuing inside. The tension in the courtyard was overpowering.

Kagome still knelt on the ground, watching the events unfold in front of her. Hojo was confidently but unknowingly approaching a real demon. All for what in reality could be called a valiant, but ultimately futile attempt at winning the woman of his dreams. He launched at Inuyasha in a full run, ending in a successful punch to the face of his opponent. He must have expected the man to fall. So much so that he remained standing, his arm still outstretched and very much connected to the mans cheek.

The growl that erupted from his opponent again sent shivers down his spine. When he brought his head up to see the stranger, he gasped at the sight that met his eyes.

Thin blue streaks had begun to appear upon the mans face. His eyes were becoming more bloodshot than even before. The whites of his eyes were almost beginning to look pure red. A hand shot up to secure his outstretched wrist. The fingers had claws that were growing before his very eyes. The claws began to dig unmercifully into his wrist drawing blood instantly. Then, the stranger threw his head back and began laughing in the most disturbing fashion.

"Pathetic human! Do you think to harm me with that punch!! HA. You disgust me!" Inuyasha picked Hojo up by the neck and in an instant through him backwards with great force.

Hojo was cast harshly into the wall of the building behind him. Barely conscious he focused on the girl under the tree. He saw the terror in her eyes right before everything went black.

"Time to finish off this pathetic creature...Blades of blo.."

"Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit..." Kagome repeated the incantation until Inuyasha had sunk deep into the ground. "_Hojo...I'm sorry, I have to leave you here. I have to get Inuyasha out of here. Someone will find you soon. Don't worry, You'll be ok"_

"_It's so noisy...That thumping...Is it the music or my head?"_

"Hey you, young man, are you okay?" The bass player had just popped outside for a quick smoke when he had found one of the students lying unconscious by the school wall.

"I think so...wait...Kagome...Where'sKagome?" Hojo tried to spot her. He looked to the cherry tree where she had be kneeling beside before. His vision was still very blurry, but he could tell that she was no longer there. Neither was the menacing creature that had transformed before his very eyes.

"Who? There was nobody here but you when I came out kid. Just what exactly happened? You look pretty beat up?" The bass player questioned the badly bruised boy.

"That doesn't matter. I need to find her." Picking himself off the ground, he found himself unable to remain on his feet and again went crashing down to the ground.

"The only thing you'll be finding kid is a nice trip to the hospital and perhaps a pretty nurse to take care of you."

Kagome hauled Inuyasha out of the taxi cab with the help of the driver. She had had some trouble finding a cab that would take her and and unconscious boy home. She had sat him so many times that she had actually managed to knock the demon out. It had helped that his body was probably tired from transforming into his demon state. She had managed to convince one cab driver that her "date" had consumed to much to drink and that she needed to get him home.

She waved her thank yous and watched the tail lights of the cab fade in the distance. The nice driver had even assisted her dragging Inuyasha up all of those steps. She glanced back up the hill at the shrine were the now peaceful sleeping demon was at. "_What the hell am I going to do now? Inuyasha has mad quite a mess. I wonder how Hojo is doing. How am I going to explain all of this? Hojo saw Inuyasha transform...Oh...hell!_"

She was again lost in her thoughts as she slowly began to climb those steps once more. "_Why did he have to come through the well? What a time for that damn seal to decide to lift. Why isn't he looking for Naraku with Kikyo? I don't understand. He had the perfect opportunity. I practically handed it to him on a plate_."

When she had again reached the top of the stairs, Inuyasha was still resting under the tree of ages. The very same tree where they had first met over a year ago. He looked so sweet and Innocent in his healing slumber. She decided to leave him there and wander behind the house to her mothers private water garden. It was always so peaceful back there. So peaceful and serene, the perfect place to sort out ones feelings. The garden had a large stream that ran throughout, adding the calming effects of running water. Fireflies always danced above the flowers and water. Kagome wandered over to the small bridge that straddled the babbling stream below.

Inuyasha watched her from a distance, still stretching out his muscles from her rabid use of the incantation. An image flashed into his mind. Kagome was sitting at the base of the waterfall, surround by fireflies much the same as she was now. _This is all your fault...I hate you Inuyasha._

He cringed at the memory and wondered if he had maybe come full circle. "_Maybe this is a second chance. But what do I do? What do I say?" _He then remembered the incident that had occurred less than an hour before. "_Great, I'm sure that display of sheer outrage really improved her opinion of me. Stupid!! Why do I always act so stupidly around her? I wonder how mad she is at me. Maybe it would have been better if I had never come at all? Maybe that Hobo idiot was right. Maybe all I do for Kagome is cause her trouble. Was he right? Do I really hurt her all the time?"_

He spent another few minutes drinking in her beauty with his eyes. The moment was one that he wanted to remember for the rest of his life. He wanted to remember her just like this. An insanely beautiful flower surrounded by the surreal glow of a fireflies light. An angel that could draw him from the very depths of hell. An angel, because after tonight she would be just a figment of his imagination. He refused to drag her through the hell he called life any longer. Hobo had been right. At first he hadn't wanted to believe what the man at the dance had accused him of. The more he had thought about it, the more he knew the words rang true. How many times had Kagome suffered because of his actions. The very fact that she knew him caused her great suffering. Demons had constantly sought her death,in fact, the band of seven had nearly accomplished that act less than a year ago. She had suffered many physical injuries through her battles by his side. She refused to stand idle when he had fought so many demons, in doing so she had proved how much like an angel she was. Saving him, but often at the misfortune for herself. She was so selfless. So caring.

He couldn't ask her to be his mate now. He couldn't force her into a life of hardship. He had made her cry to often already. By staying with him, he only guaranteed more tears to come. The best person for Kagome was not him at all. "_Person, Ha I'm not even human. I'm nothing more than a useless half demon. Too think that I would have a __priestess__ for a mate. Feh. Stupid!" _He stood from his crouched position from behind the bushes. He gave one last look of longing at his beloved angel before turning to leave.

It was then that she heard it. The soft rustling in the bushes, a crack of a twig. She turned quickly to she the figure fading into the trees behind the garden. She knew who it was and somehow she knew he was leaving.

"Inu...Yasha?" She called softly, knowing that if it was him, his acute hearing would pick it up.

The figure in the trees froze.

She called out again. "Inu...Inu..Yasha?" This time she took a step forward towards the trees.

Inuyasha turned the soft voice calling out to him. Kagome was standing at the bottom of the bridge. The soft breeze causing the strands of her hair to dance around her face. The bottom of the dress moved slightly to the rhythm of the wind. She was calling for him. His angel. Did she still wish to see him?

It was the look in his eyes that caught her off guard. Hopefulness at first then those amber globes changed. She pictured him at a different time, not long after they had first met. She had found him in the forest near Kaede's village. He had been with Kikyo and he had been trying to tell her something. She had lost her nerve and fled from him. But those eyes had haunted her for months after. Never had she seen any eyes ached with such despair. Those amber eyes so full of despair had allowed her a glimpse into his very soul. He had suddenly seemed so fragile in that instant. So knowledgeable about the future and so unwilling to let her suffer. He had thought to spare her by separating himself from her. He had chosen to allow Kikyo to drag him into the depths of hell. It had taken months of those eyes haunting her dreams before she understood the pain in their depths. Months of getting closer to Inuyasha. Months of learning about his past and his trials. He had been through such a trying childhood. A terrible youth filled with bullying and constant terror. All because he was different. A half demon. Abandoned by those who should have protected him. That's part of the pain he suffered. The pain of abandonment.

"_Abandoned_?" She thought to herself as she slowly walked towards him. "I_'ve acted so selfishly. I'm no better than those who turned their heads and walked passed him when he suffered so as a child. I promised him once that I would stand by his side. To stay with him no matter what. Why? Because I wanted him to live. I wanted him to be happy. And here I am running away after I promised to stay. He has probably spent the last week feeling utterly abandoned and alone. How horrible!" _She continued to approach him cautiously, never once taking her eyes from his. She was afraid that if she faltered once, if she blinked once he would disappear into the shadows of the woods. The closer she got the more vibrant those amber globes became. The more aware she was of the despair within their depths. This time would be different, this time she wouldn't run!


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't believe his eyes. She was actually approaching him. After all the horrible things he had done in the past few hours, she was approaching him. She looked so determined for some reason. He could understand it. Why would she still make any effort to be close to him? He was a low life half demon, unworthy of even a kind look from a woman such as herself. He couldn't take it any longer. He had to end her suffering. He had to leave before he had no resolve left at all.

She was a mere few feet in front of him, when she saw them change again. Those amber eyes changed slightly to emit rays of desperation. He was planning on running. He didn't want to hurt anymore. No more than she cared to hurt anymore. His body trembled slightly in hesitation and it was all the signal she needed.

"Inuyasha! Please!" she shouted as she launched herself forward. Tear streaming from her eyes. The heel of her dress shoes caught in the uneven ground, and pitched her forward. She felt herself falling, but she didn't care. She couldn't lose sight of his eyes. She needed to maintain the connection. If she didn't he would leave her and he would suffer.

She was falling. The tears she shed glistened in the moonlight, but she would not stop staring at him. Instincts urged him on. He stepped forward and caught her before she had fell too far. He assisted her to a standing position, but he did not release his grasp on her arms. He stood there lost in her eyes, for she had yet to break the connection between them.

"Ka...go...me." He whispered softly. Edging slightly closer so that their bodies were just on the verge of touching."Kagome, I'm sorry...about earlier...at your school." He waited for her response, but nothing came. He continued if just to ward of the silence between them. "I don't know why I got so mad. I guess seeing that Hobo idiot holding you and then kissing you...I just...I didn't like the way it made me feel."

"Wait a minute, you saw us kissing? Just how long were you spying on me?" Kagome finally spoke up. Finally looking away, she wondered what else she had possible done that he had payed witness to. She suddenly blushed at the thought.

Inuyasha too was a deep shade of crimson. In embarrassment he released her. "Spying? I wasn't spying on you. Why would I care what you do?!"

He crossed his arms in a defensive matter and gazed angrily into the distance. Kagome smiled at this. Inuyasha was acting his normal self. His amber eyes were sparkling once more. Despair had vanished to once again be replaced by confidence.

"Sure you weren't!" She stated hands on her hips, readying herself to reprimand him. "If you weren't spying on me than exactly what were you doing at my school?"

He had taken up a leaning position on a nearby tree. Staring at the ground he spoke in a tone barely audible. "Do you really hate me Kagome?"

Taken back by this, Kagome could only stare in disbelief. "Hate you, why would I hate you Inuyasha?"

"At the waterfall, after you healed Kikyo, you said that you hated me? Kaede said that maybe your soul connected with Kikyo's and you were able to see her past. What did you see Kagome? What did I do that made you so angry?" Inuyasha was still staring at the ground, not displaying any of his former confidence.

"Oh...that." Kagome didn't really know how to continue. She finally decided that honesty was her best option. Better to lay it all out now than let it bite her in the ass later. It was going to be a long discussion, so she decided she might as well get comfortable. She sat down of the cool grass and smoothed her dress around her legs.

"Well Inuyasha, I saw everything. Start to finish. Your first meeting, your first embrace, and your last moments."

Inuyasha looked up at this and looked very worried. He too decided to sit and rested his back against the same tree as before. He was about to speak when Kagome signaled him to be quiet.

"Thinking about it now, it seems childish that it would anger me so. I mean, its not as if I didn't know about the two of you and your past. I guess it was just a bit of a shock to have the visions playing so dramatically through my head. It didn't help that I could feel Kikyo's every emotion too. It was tragic and hard to overcome. I just felt that perhaps I had been invading on something that wasn't finished. I mean, you would still go and see her if you knew she was around. I know that you still care for her. When I ran off, I just needed some time to myself. I thought that it would be easier on you if you didn't have to hide your feelings for Kikyo because I was there." Kagome paused for a moment to gather her thoughts once more. She continued before Inuyasha could interrupt her. "I know that I was being selfish. I realize know that I have probably been bothering you for sometime now. I..."

"Feh" Inuyasha interrupted. "You really are stupid you know!"

Kagome let out a gasp as her head shot up to stare at the demon who was laughing before her. She felt tears pooling in her eyes from his insult.

"You really must be stupid."

"Well you don't have to rub it in Inuyasha!" She whimpered as she began to cry once more. A single finger on her cheek startled her. She hadn't heard Inuyasha move. He followed the trail of the tear down her face and wiped it from her chin. Using his thumb and forefinger, he moved her face up so she was again looking at him.

"You little fool. How could you even think that? If I didn't have you I would be lost. If you hadn't stuck by me...well...I think I would be dead by now." He spoke with sincerity. " I thought that you didn't want me around anymore. I thought it was because...because I was always causing you such pain." He released her chin and sat back once more satisfied that her crying had ceased.

"Kagome...about Kikyo. It's true that we did love each other once, but that was a long time ago. I do still have feelings for her, but I wouldn't call it love."

Kagome gasped slightly at this. Had she been wrong all this time? What would he call it then? Why did he always go to her?

"Kikyo...well...I guess I still care about her. At first, when she was resurrected, I would sneak to see her, because I thought I did still love her. Then I realized that it wasn't love, it was my need to protect her. I did promise her after all. I feel that I'm am responsible for her, since it is my fault that she is dead. She doesn't have anyone at all anymore. I still try to make sure she is ok. Half the time she doesn't care to see me at all, but we have a certain agreement now. I guess I knew how you felt about it, so I tried to hide it when I would go check up on her."

Kagome just sat there staring in disbelief at Inuyasha. He had never before been able to bare his soul to her. She never had heard his side of the story and had just made assumptions. "Your right Inuyasha, I am a fool. I should never have assumed what your intentions were. I guess I just got a little jealous that all."

"_Jealous? Why would she be jealous? She...no she couldn't...I'm nothing. I'm a half demon...useless...untouchable._" Inuyasha didn't understand why the angel before him still sat staring over at him with those emotion filled eyes. He had so much more that he wanted to say, but how would she react? Would she hear him out, or laugh?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she suddenly moved and came to rest beside the very red faced demon. "Why did you come after me? I ...mean...I sealed the well so you couldn't come. Why did you still come after I had been so cruel?" She now too was leaning against the tree. Her shoulders brushed against his. She leaned over to free her sore feet from the confines to the high heels she had been wearing. Feeling relief, she stretched her legs out of dug her toes through the cool mossy covering beneath the tree.

Inuyasha was enthralled with this action. He watched as her fingers slowly unlaced the bindings of those shoes. His pulse quickened as those feet stretched elegantly so close to his own. The silk of her dress slowly, as if pulled by the light touch of an invisible finger, slide gracefully off her leg. It revealed the creamy skin of her calves. His eyes were drawn up by the slight movement of her hands. She had found a small flower and was twirling it in her hands which laid relaxed in her lap. Higher yet, a small tendril of hair caressed the nape of her neck. How he envied it in that moment. Eventually his eyes met hers. Turning an even deeper shade of crimson, he turned away quickly.

"_Why did I come...I thought it was pretty obvious. She really has no idea!" _Inuyasha could believe what he was probably about to say.

"Well...I ...You know!" It was all he could stammer out. Using the same gruff angry voice as always when he was highly embarrassed. "Why the hell did you put that damn seal on the well anyways? A little much don't cha think!" He was giving her the evil eye looking a little to perplexed.

It was Kagome's turn to blush a get flustered. "Well, if you hadn't been such an idiot!" She shouted back crossing her arms over her chest and turning away in a pout.

The two were in a stalemate like normal. Neither one willing to admit their errors and neither being brave enough to admit their true feels. The remained there for quite awhile in silence, both pretending to be angry, but both simply trying to figure out what to do next.

Inuyasha was tapping his fingers in a rapid fashion on one leg. Kagome still had her face knotted into quite the frown. Arms where drawn tightly around her chest. Both began to soften at the same time. Unknowingly to the pair, their thoughts bordered the same thinly drawn line. In the same instant they dropped their emotional barriers and quickly turned to offer their apologies.

Their movements combined landed them in a most awkward position. For the two had turned at the same moment only to manage to crack foreheads.

"Ouch!" Kagome whined and instantly began to rub her forehead. Inuyasha followed suit and cursed.

"_Quite the predicament we're in_!" Kagome smiled at the humor in the situation. Soon she was giggling in a most unladylike like fashion.

"Damn it! What's so funny?" The flustered hanyou grumbled.

"Oh...giggle...Inuyasha!" Kagome grinned before embracing the half demon in a giant bear hug. "I don't care why you came through the well. I'm just glad you came."

Inuyasha was surprised when his angel suddenly ended up wrapping her arms around his neck. "Kagome?" He questioned lightly. When no response came, he carefully wrapped his arms around her. His hands delighted in the feel of her soft skin. The curve of her spine was left for his enjoyment in that opened back gown she was wearing. He inhaled the wonderful scent of her skin. He battled that tendril of hair at the nape of her neck. The one that had teased him earlier as he watched it caress her skin in the same manner he had wished too. Finally, he pushed it away, winning a nuzzle at the nape of her neck.

A slight growl escaped his throat and he was excited even more at her reaction. She had shivered, not in cold, at that deep vibration in his throat. He never wanted this to end. Her fragile form was nestled in his lap, wrapped in his embrace. His angel, his will to live, the one he loved.

Kagome was beside herself with joy when those arms wrapped tightly around her. She was ecstatic when that thumb brushed her lower back in a rhythmic motion. She almost gasped when that nose pushed her hair out of the way to come to rest on her neck. His breath on there throat was almost more than she could bear. Then, to top it of, he growled, causing a shiver to spread across her body. She turned her head slightly to rest it on his shoulder, leaving the length of her bare throat available for his enjoyment.

Wrapped in his embrace she began to speak once more. "I thought I could leave you."

His breath caught in his throat and he was unable to release it until she continued.

"I thought I could, but I was wrong. I couldn't stop thinking about you the entire time I was here. I couldn't concentrate on my school work. I couldn't sleep at night. I couldn't function. My heart bled Inuyasha. I thought it was because of my experience at the falls, but I know now that I was wrong. My bleeding heart was because I had left you. It longed for you and no one else could ease the pain in it. Now, right now in this very moment though, it has ceased to hurt. In fact, it feels free now. No...that's not right...it feels...full!" Kagome smiled when she thought about it.

"Full?" he whispered, the feeling it left on her skin again sending shivers down her spine.

"Mmmmm hmmmm! Full. It's so full of love right now, I think it could explode."

His eyes widened at this. _"Love, my angel loves me!_" A single tear escaped his eyes and landed on Kagome's skin.

Feeling this, Kagome pulled slightly back from his embrace so that she could see the demons face. "Inu...yasha? Did I say something wrong?" She looked worriedly at Inuyasha as his head was down and he refused to look at her.

"How could you love me Kagome? I'm a worthless half demon. I've hurt you so many times. I'm not worthy of love...not from you...not from anyone." His words were so quiet.

She knew that she was taking a chance. But she had to prove to him just how very wrong he was. She edged closer very slowly. Closing the distance inch by precious inch, she used her right hand to brush the hair from his face. When he looked up out of reaction to her touch, she was so close that they brushed noses. Closing her eyes she leaned in further to gently place her lips upon his. She spoke in whispers letting her lips gently caress his as she spoke. "Never again...shall you be alone. Never again...shall you hurt. Never again...will you feel worthless. I give to you the gift of love. A light to follow in the dark. A hope to cling to in despair. A hand to lift you higher." Opening her eyes she was pierced by misty amber ones. With her lips still on his, she finished. "Inuyasha...you are loved. I...love...you!" She closed her eyes and pressed her lips firmly on his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she clung to him, with the need to be accepted.

He had imagined that it would be something like this, but this was so much better. The warm of her breath as she expressed her love. The tingling sensation the movement of her lips had caused to his own as she spoke. The feeling of her embrace. The intensity of emotion that was in her kiss. He could not fight it any longer. He tightened his embraced so much that he was afraid of crushing her. He deepened the kiss and fire shot through his veins when he heard her moan. She had parted her lips slightly in that moment and thus allowed him to dive deeper into her very soul. The pair remained in such a state that they hadn't seen the light beginning to creep upon the horizon.

Finally, content to just be in each others embrace, they watched in amazement as the sun gave birth to a brand new day. It was a new beginning for them as well.

Kagome startled as Inuyasha stood up, lifting her as he did so. He carried her towards the well. She smiled and nuzzled into his neck as they approached the Bone eaters well.

Gripping his beloved, Inuyasha carefully jumped into its depths. Surrounded by the blue light of the well, the two advanced into an ancient era. Jumping out of the well, the sights and smells of the forest greeted them in the glistening morning light. Inuyasha knew that this was the moment he had dreamed about for the last year. He set Kagome down gently, grasped her hand and began to lead her. The barefoot pair soon found themselves at the base of the sacred tree.

"Kagome..." He found himself blushing again, "I have loved you for so long, but i was afraid that if you knew...well...you know."

Kagome just smiled, encouraging the suddenly bashful man before her to continue.

"Well, Kagome, I was wondering...if you...ummmm, I was wondering." He was having a great deal of trouble trying to get the words out. " Oh damn." cursing, he took a deep breath and grasped both her hands. "Mmmmm...mm..m... Mate!" Was all he could manage.

"Inuyasha? Are you asking me to be your mate?" Kagome smiled and giggled at his nervous state. When he simply nodded and still avoided her gaze. She laughed once more and answered with a kiss.

The two were once again caught up with each other that they failed to hear the arrival of some very happy friends. Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo had made it just in time to hear the proposal and witnessed the very passionate answer.

"Kagome!!!!!!" Shippo shouted as he rushed towards the pair.

The sun crested the tops of the trees to shed its rays of light on the festiveness nature of the individuals below. If any of the birds chirping in the trees could be classified as on lookers. They would have gotten a good laugh at the scene below. A beautiful woman in a long flowing silken dress embraced a demon slayer as an angry dog demon chased a mischievous monk and fox demon around a small well. An old women simply smiled and looked to the sky to enjoy the birth of a new day and the coming to pass of two incomplete lives.

Hojo laid in bed after a short stint in the hospital. The band player had made him go out of fear of a concusion. He still hadn't figured out exactly what had happened. Everything had been clear when he had first awoke at the school, but as the headache raged, he had forgotten much of what had transpired. "Kagome's ex...he looked like a crazy biker...maybe he wears makeup...or maybe someone spiked the punch. I called her house and her mom said she was fine. I must be losing my mind. Maybe I'll check my herbal books after I nap."


End file.
